The present invention relates to water play toys and in particular to a water emitting device combining animation and action with excellent water dispersion in a sizeable area around the toy. The invention provides an assembly in which the top or upper portion has a plurality of hollow tubes attached to it which in operation writhe and twist as water is communicated to them to produce a spherical pattern of water surrounding the toy and covering a radius of approximately ten feet in all directions.
The device according to the present invention is one which operates primarily on the principle of action and reaction, the principle which causes the writhing of a hose when water is communicated thereto. By connecting a source of water under pressure to an inlet to the toy and a plurality of hollow flexible tubes at the outlet side of the toy a plurality of streams or jets or water are created which are directed generally upwardly and outwardly from each of the individual tubes extending from the body of the toy.
The concept of using the action/reaction principle created by the application of fluid pressure to a flexible line has been used extensively in the past. Representative of the foregoing, are the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,826; 2,930,531; 2,608,438; 2,757,960; 1,939,461; 212,368 and 374,960 and British Pat. No. 753,004. The foregoing patents relate to liquid sprinkling devices and are intended for use as lawn or garden sprayers. All involve the provision of a means of supplying water to one or more flexible tubes. One end of the flexible tube or tubes is held or anchored in position so that when water is supplied the flow of water into and through the discharge tube(s) caused them to flex and writhe in a random manner. In some instances the patents refer to the fact that the result is a novel, interesting, or decorative lawn piece. In this connection, please refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,461, 212,368, and 374,960.
Water action/reaction toys are also known. An example is the "Jet Propelled Toy" in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,727. The action/reaction principle is utilized by the provision of an orifice which produces a jet of water to in turn cause an elongated flexible hose to writhe like a snake and to propel itself upwardly when a source of water pressure is connected to it.